<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets Best Shared by safarikalamari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942716">Secrets Best Shared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari'>safarikalamari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, F/M, Geraskier is endgame, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt comes across Jaskier and Yennefer's sex channel and succumbs to temptation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets Best Shared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a lazy afternoon. </p>
<p>By lazy, it meant that Geralt was laying on his bed, trying to think of something to do until he resorted to looking up porn on his computer. </p>
<p>So here he was, scrolling through the featured videos, looking for nothing in particular. There were so many to choose from and yet nothing piquing his interest as he went to the next page. He wasn’t sure what he was craving. Something out of the ordinary perhaps. Geralt glanced through the ongoing list of videos only to pause when one stared him dead in the eye. Or rather, Yennefer did. </p>
<p>Geralt was no stranger to Yennefer’s sex work, but he didn’t know she was uploading videos as well. Against his better judgement he clicked on the video and let out a sigh as he waited for the video to load. </p>
<p>They had been friends, they had been exes, and now they were somewhere in between. If either wanted sex, they could call each other up, but to be romantically involved had been out of the question since their official break-up. </p>
<p>Yennefer smiled at the camera, adjusting it as she only kept her face in the frame. Geralt tried not to think of what could happen next, where this could go and his jaw went slack when Yennefer stepped back from the camera.</p>
<p>A large strap-on was attached to her waist, but she wore nothing else, turning to the side to show her body to the camera. On the bed behind her was a man, writhing in the sheets and his ass plugged with some kind of toy. Yennefer went over to the man and slowly pulled out the toy, the man’s legs shaking as she did so. </p>
<p>“So good for me, Dandelion,” she purred. </p>
<p>Geralt froze, now realizing just whose ass he was looking at. Heat rushed up to his face, but he couldn’t look away as Yennefer repositioned Jaskier. The camera now held a view of Jaskier on all fours as Yennefer moved to the other side of the bed, standing behind him. She prodded the strap-on at his hole and Jaskier’s head tipped forward a low moan leaving him. </p>
<p>For a moment, Geralt was sure he was dreaming. Yes, Yennefer and Jaskier had grown close over the years, but never did Geralt expect this. He wasn’t offended by any means. In fact, to see Jaskier like this, submitting and wanting, sent a rush to Geralt’s dick. </p>
<p>He tried to fight it, but as Yennefer pushed into Jaskier and Jaskier cried out, gripping at the sheets, Geralt gave in. Unzipping his trousers, Geralt pulled his dick out and began pumping it in time with Yennefer’s thrusts. With all the prep, it didn’t take long for Yennefer to really slam into Jaskier, making him moan and gasp every time she hit his prostate. Jaskier begged for release and Geralt couldn’t blink away the thought of Jaskier underneath him. If only he could commit the same acts, to have Jaskier moaning for him. As Jaskier’s cries grew louder, Geralt’s hand sped up and he bit back a moan as Jaskier spilled onto the bed. Geralt’s orgasm followed soon after, coating his hand as he milked himself dry. </p>
<p>Yennefer gently pulled out of Jaskier, then going over to the camera with a sly grin. The last thing Geralt saw was Yennefer waving at the camera before shutting it off, leaving Geralt to stare at a dark screen. </p>
<p>He was screwed.</p><hr/>
<p>Geralt’s friendship with Jaskier had been interesting to say the least. </p>
<p>Somehow Jaskier had wiggled into his life and Geralt eventually found in time that he never wanted Jaskier to leave. </p>
<p>Jaskier was affectionate with him, as he was with all his friends, but Geralt liked to imagine it was just for him alone. When Jaskier was sleepy and would rest his head on Geralt’s shoulder, the nimble fingers brushing along his arm, even the moments Jaskier would give him a small kiss on the cheek as they said their goodbyes. </p>
<p>Geralt had thought to ask Jaskier out time and time again, but he didn’t want to ruin a good thing. Whatever their thing was. </p>
<p>However, with the new revelation–that Jaskier and Yennefer made porn videos together–Geralt wasn’t sure what he’d say the next time he saw the both of them. He couldn’t outright let them know he watched a video of theirs. Well, more like several. Not that Geralt was counting.</p>
<p>Geralt had clicked the subscribe button before he realized what he was doing and let himself be sucked into the black hole that was Yennefer and Jaskier’s channel. Geralt soon found that Jaskier was the main star, getting pegged by Yennefer, solo masturbation, even live shows where Yennefer was nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>If there was something between Yennefer and Jaskier, they were going about it quite secretly and Geralt’s curiosity became insatiable.</p>
<p>Which was how he found himself here on another lonely night, clicking on a particularly interesting video. The caption left little to the imagination as the preview image called out to Geralt like a siren song. Geralt had been at the receiving end of Yennefer’s dominance many wonderful times and the ribbon tied around Jaskier’s wrists said it all. </p>
<p>With soft, sensual touches, Yennefer and Jaskier melded into each other, working around their lingerie outfits. While Yennefer filled out her corset with an elegant confidence, Jaskier’s lingerie spread across his skin like silken sheets. Geralt’s fingers twitched as he imagined running his own hands along Jaskier’s thinly veiled body, to soak in every muscle and curve. </p>
<p>As Yennefer slid her way down to Jaskier’s cock, Jaskier gasped, his back arching, but his hands never leaving their silent position above his head. The ribbon tightened just so and Geralt was sure the sensation of it was what pulled another moan out of Jaskier. Just as before, Geralt gave in to his impulses as he slowly stroked his cock, pretending these two were putting on a show just for him. If only it was that simple. If only that was true. Before Geralt had time to work himself into a stupor over the very thought, Yennefer and Jaskier grabbed his attention again with soft gasps intermingled with the occasional breath of a laugh.</p>
<p>Yennefer teased Jaskier some more, rubbing his cock through the fabric of the panties, but never giving him the satisfaction of freeing him. Jaskier squirmed underneath her touch, small pleas leaving his mouth while Yennefer only smirked in response. </p>
<p>She pulled down the panties just enough to expose his rear, but not enough to uncloth his cock. With an abrupt force, she pushed Jaskier’s legs back until he tucked his knees to his chest, her grin widening at Jaskier’s sharp inhale. </p>
<p>Yennefer then picked out an iridescent dildo that sat on a nearby nightstand, setting it down on the bed next to Jaskier before carefully lubing up her fingers. Geralt bit his lip, almost to the point of bleeding as he watched Yennefer stretch Jaskier open. Jaskier moaned wantonly, a composed song of desperation as each finger was added. When at last his body was easily taking four fingers, Yennefer pulled out, despite Jaskier’s protests and prodded the head of the dildo at his entrance. </p>
<p>Glancing down at himself, Geralt compared his cock to the dildo, curious as to what he would have to do if he had Jaskier all to himself. Of course, that seemed like an impossible dream and Geralt focused back on stroking himself as Yennefer pushed the dildo inside Jaskier. </p>
<p>The cry of pleasure from Jaskier was downright sinful and Geralt couldn’t fight back the small groan that left him. How wonderful it would be to make Jaskier sing like this for him. In a way, Geralt could pretend it was so, slowing down his fist to match Yennefer working Jaskier’s hole with the dildo. As Jaskier’s breaths evened, Yennefer pulled the dildo out until just the tip remained inside before slamming it back into him. Jaskier’s moan shot through the speakers of Geralt’s computer and right at Geralt’s cock, bringing him to a near orgasm at the very sound. As if he was being timed, Geralt furiously brought himself to completion and spilled all over his hand as he watched Yennefer fuck Jaskier with the dildo. With heaving breaths, Geralt watched, entranced, as Jaskier threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream as he succumbed to his orgasm. </p>
<p>A heavy swear left Geralt’s mouth then and he shut the laptop, throwing it to the side before burying his face in his pillows. He was a fool. Here he was falling head over heels for his best friend, but so heavily tinged in lust that Geralt worried actual love wasn’t there. Then, there was the situation with Yennefer. If Jaskier was happy with her, Geralt didn’t want to get in the way of that. However, he couldn’t deny the pull, this growing need to watch their videos to see Jaskier in this private, intimate way. </p>
<p>In the end, all he wanted was Jaskier, however he could have him.</p>
<p>So, when Jaskier texted him to hang out a few days later, Geralt jumped on the chance, despite his racing heart. </p>
<p>Jaskier came over, beaming at Geralt when he opened the door. The heat rushed to Geralt’s face and he tried to distract his mind from the images he had of Jaskier’s naked body. </p>
<p>“Finally the weekend,” Jaskier sighed as he sat himself down on the couch. “What should we do first? Movie? Make dinner?”</p>
<p>Geralt’s mind was on a singular track and he swallowed, trying to think of his reply to Jaskier’s question. Jaskier tilted his head, but when Geralt still hadn’t replied, a frown appeared on his face. </p>
<p>“Geralt? What’s wrong?” Jaskier got to his feet and approached Geralt. </p>
<p>Taking a step back, Geralt opened his mouth to say something, to reassure Jaskier all was well. “I found your channel,” was what came out instead. </p>
<p>Both men stopped then and Geralt screwed his eyes shut, ducking his head. If he could run from his own flat, he would.</p>
<p>“Oh, um…,” came Jaskier’s small reply. </p>
<p>Geralt dared to open his eyes, but he refused to look at Jaskier, holding a hand near his face. </p>
<p>“What do you think?” Jaskier asked. </p>
<p>Slowly lifting his head, Geralt’s eyebrows furrowed as he was met by a genuine look of curiosity. Jaskier had put his hands in his pockets, his shoulders hunched a little as he waited for Geralt’s answer. </p>
<p>“It’s…,” Geralt took a breath. “It’s good. I like it.”</p>
<p>“What about it do you like?” Jaskier pressed further. </p>
<p>Geralt steeled himself, not expecting Jaskier to keep the conversation going. There was no judgement in Jaskier’s eyes, nothing to indicate he was going to bolt out the door.</p>
<p>“You...you look like you really enjoy yourself,” Geralt answered honestly. “Anything you do, whether it’s by yourself or with Yennefer, you seem to have a good time.”</p>
<p>Jaskier laughed a little. “So, you’ve watched more than one video then.”</p>
<p>Geralt grunted, turning his gaze away from Jaskier. He didn’t know where this honesty was coming from, why he was letting Jaskier ask all these questions. </p>
<p>“Do you imagine yourself doing those things to me?”</p>
<p>Jaskier had somehow closed the gap between them, his hands playing with the hem of Geralt’s shirt. Geralt swallowed, his heart racing, as Jaskier looked up at him with bright, curious eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Geralt breathed. </p>
<p>That one word was all it took for Jaskier to crash their mouths together, his tongue immediately pushing into Geralt’s. Geralt submitted easily, grabbing Jaskier by the hips and holding them right up against each other. </p>
<p>Jaskier moaned into Geralt’s mouth, grinding his half-hard cock against Geralt’s thigh. Geralt shifted his leg up, giving Jaskier more to rub against, relishing in the noises he pulled from Jaskier. He broke the kiss to suck at Jaskier’s neck, kissing the dark bruises he left behind. </p>
<p>Their shirts were practically torn off, thrown to the side, and Geralt lifted Jaskier up, letting Jaskier wrap his legs around his waist before heading to the bedroom. The path was tumultuous at best, Jaskier capturing Geralt’s mouth with his own, Geralt slamming Jaskier’s back against walls as their cocks ground together. </p>
<p>When at last they made it to the bedroom, Geralt threw Jaskier onto the bed, ridding him of his trousers and underwear. With Jaskier laid out naked before him, Geralt’s hunger only grew and he climbed on top of Jaskier, kissing a trail from his jaw down to his chest. Jaskier leaned into the touch, soft moans leaving him as Geralt circled his tongue around one of Jaskier’s nipples. Jaskier’s hands tangled in his hair, tugging just enough to send jolts up Geralt’s spine. </p>
<p>Moving from Jaskier’s chest, Geralt settled between his legs, throwing them over his shoulders. He kissed the insides of Jaskier’s thighs, sucking as Jaskier let out a small whine, trying to push his cock closer to Geralt’s mouth. Teasing him some more, Geralt mouthed along Jaskier’s hips, letting out a breath on the tip of Jaskier’s cock. </p>
<p>“Geralt,” Jaskier begged, hands fisting the sheets. </p>
<p>Finding a little mercy within himself, Geralt lapped at Jaskier’s cock at a slow pace. He licked from base to tip, the sound of Jaskier’s moan only encouraging him. He suckled at the head, watching as Jaskier wiggled, trying to push more of himself in. Having none of that, Geralt held Jaskier’s hips down as he lowered his mouth on Jaskier’s cock. </p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jaskier threw his head back. </p>
<p>Geralt almost had all of Jaskier in his mouth and he relaxed his throat to take Jaskier to the hilt. The scream he received was glorious as Geralt pulled back just to make Jaskier cry out again. </p>
<p>“Geralt, I’m–” Jaskier began to stutter out, but it was too late. </p>
<p>He spilled into Geralt’s mouth, his hips thrusting against Geralt’s hold as Geralt swallowed every drop. Geralt pulled off Jaskier’s cock with an obscene suck and flipped Jaskier over, pulling him up onto his knees. </p>
<p>Jaskier breathed heavily, his upper body resting on the bed as his ass stuck up in the air. Pulling open a drawer at his bedside table, Geralt produced a bottle of lube, generously coating his fingers before pouring some over Jaskier’s hole. </p>
<p>Jaskier shivered as some of the lube trickled down, his voice strained as he chanted Geralt’s name over and over. </p>
<p>Geralt teased his finger at the rim, waiting until Jaskier nearly sobbed before pushing a finger in. Jaskier threw his head back, hips moving to take more of Geralt’s finger in. With a growl, Geralt wrapped a hand around Jaskier’s neck, pressing his chest against Jaskier’s back and pushing him against the bed. Jaskier gasped, eyes rolling back as he relished in the warmth of Geralt overtaking his senses. </p>
<p>Geralt stretched Jaskier open with two fingers, curling his fingers enough to make Jaskier whimper for him. </p>
<p>“More,” Jaskier gasped. “I need you, Geralt.”</p>
<p>Jaskier wasn’t quite ready, but Geralt graciously added a third finger. Jaskier’s shiver shook his own body and Geralt swallowed down his impatience. A babbling mess, Jaskier’s cries only grew louder before Geralt finally withdrew his fingers. </p>
<p>“Fucking finally,” Jaskier sighed as Geralt lined up his cock with Jaskier’s hole. “Gods, I’ve been dreaming about your cock.”</p>
<p>With an amused hum, Geralt leaned back, tracing a hand down Jaskier’s back. Biting back a groan, Geralt pushed all the way in and relished in the punched out gasp from Jaskier below him. </p>
<p>“For how long?” Geralt teased, letting Jaskier adjust to his girth. </p>
<p>A heavy breath left Jaskier and he wiggled his hips as if there was more of Geralt to take. “From the moment we first met.”</p>
<p>With a groan, Geralt pulled out just enough for his tip to stay in before slamming into Jaskier. A shout echoed around them and Geralt took Jaskier, slow and rough. Every noise pulled from Jaskier was ethereal, Geralt closing his eyes to memorize all that was Jaskier. </p>
<p>“If you don’t go faster, I’ll jerk myself off,” Jaskier interrupted Geralt’s thoughts through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>Grinning, Geralt moved away from Jaskier, teased him as he begged for Geralt to come back. Then, Geralt lifted Jaskier onto his lap, the two facing each other as he lowered Jaskier onto his cock. Using his kneeled position to his advantage, Geralt thrust sharply into Jaskier, holding him close as Jaskier’s arms flung around his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Geralt, I won’t last,” Jaskier moaned, rolling his hips with Geralt’s. </p>
<p>“Come for me, then,” Geralt whispered against Jaskier’s lips and crashed their mouths together. </p>
<p>Jaskier’s scream was lost in Geralt’s kiss, come splattering over both of their stomachs. Chasing his own release, Geralt spilled into Jaskier, biting down on Jaskier’s bottom lip. When their kiss broke, Geralt and Jaskier hugged each other close, thinking of nothing beyond their heavy breaths. </p>
<p>It was Jaskier who piped up first, inhaling sharply before beginning his speech. </p>
<p>“I suppose it’s been on your mind. I thought about it as we began to make out but I figured we’d talk about it later. Anyway, Yennefer and I aren’t together. I mean, if she asked me to marry her, I wouldn’t say no, but then we’d have to have you join our union too. It wouldn’t make sense to not have you there.”</p>
<p>Geralt blinked at this, his mind slowly catching up to Jaskier’s words. His eyebrows furrowed without meaning to, but Jaskier wasn’t deterred. </p>
<p>“She’s beautiful, witty, of course, but we just like to have our fun with the channel. That’s it,” Jaskier shrugged as if it was the simplest answer in the world. “Speaking of, you should be on the channel sometime. I think the fans would like you.”</p>
<p>It was then Geralt found the strength to breath again and he pursed his lips, his mind racing to find an answer. Any kind at all. The evening had been a whirlwind, leaving Geralt to pick up what had been strewn about. </p>
<p>“Well, if you want. No pressure,” Jaskier reassured with a small kiss on Geralt’s forehead. </p>
<p>The two pulled apart, helping clean the other off before laying down on the bed, limbs tangled together. The more Geralt thought about what he could do with Jaskier, the more he was warming up to the idea of being on the channel. </p>
<p>“Next Tuesday then?” Geralt found his voice at last, the corners of his mouth quirking just so.</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled bright and beautiful as he curled closer to Geralt, fingers dancing across Geralt’s chest. “I’ll pencil you in.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully, you’ll do more than that.”</p>
<p>The devilish grin from Jaskier sent a shiver down Geralt’s spine and he closed his eyes as Jaskier nipped and sucked at his neck. Yes, he could definitely get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well this got away from me. </p>
<p>shout-out to <a href="https://twitter.com/ThirstyOpossum">@ThirstyOpposum on Twitter</a> for the extra inspo!!</p>
<p>  <a href="http://fromkaermorhentolettehove.tumblr.com">Tingle</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>